Red and the Wolf
by Green Sprout
Summary: Hetalia version of little red riding hood. Japan has one of those days... Swisspan, PWP.


Red and the Wolf

By the Fujoshi

* * *

><p>Ok the reason for the hiatus was that I was sick, ended up with a lot of personal issues, and so many other things in my life. Also my laptop was stolen and I had to go buy a new one, which took a while since June, so all my chapters I did didn't have backups! Rage rage rage...<p>

So above all it was a lot of mess last year. I did this in like November/December for Grey but I ended up with a UTI then another infection like right after. Everyone watching me I promise to update all my stories! Really!

Warnings: Maybe some Taiwan bashing, even though it wasn't direct or obvious, Japan/Switzerland/Japan, mention of one sided Greece/Japan. This is for my beta for dealing with my stupidity! She beta this but I'm kind of hyped up on meds while I post this so any mistakes...sorry.

I don't own Hetalia and I really want to read volume 4 of the manga ._.

* * *

><p>"I have to do what now?"<p>

China sighed and shook his head. "I want you to visit Taiwan and give her this basket that I made her."

Japan had the same stoic appearance, but inside he was seething. "Why?"

"Because you are the only one that she would let in her house when she is sick, Aru!" China whipped out a laddle, scrowling with a pout. He was trying to cook dinner for North and South Korea, who happened to invade him home again.

All the Asian nations, sans Taiwan, were hanging out over China's house. Japan didn't want to go to the gathering, but he had to be the proper Japanese man and at least make himself noticed. So instead he spent most of his time playing video games with Vietnam as well as Philippines.

The idea of going over Taiwan's house gave him goosebumps, but he found out that if he did things in a timely manner, it was better than fighting it, especially if it caused less collateral damage.

"Fine." Japan rose to his feet and gave the controller to Korea, who shouted an excited, "Da Ze!" and joined in on the game of MVC3.

So Japan donned a red cloak and hoisted China's makeshift goods and went out of the door.

* * *

><p>The trip wasn't that long with China's boss loaning him the personal jet.<p>

Japan found himself a few miles away from Taiwan's house. Walking from the airport, he pulled the red hood, that had two cat ears on top, closer to his body.

'It had to rain; wonderful.' Japan pulled out some Sonica headphones and turned up the volume as he walked. He had on some thick hamaka pants that stopped at the knees with long white socks under brown loafers and a pullover he put on at the last minute.

With the music on, Japan didn't notice another figure stalking him.

* * *

><p>Switzerland had the day from hell so far.<p>

He was at home, minding his own business, when Italy once again invaded his home. So he decided to chase him off of his land when he ran into America and Russia of all people. Of course the situation the two nations in was... perturbed to say the least. So the blond couldn't control his trigger finger on his rifle and ended up shooting America in the leg.

This of course made Russia mad, and he cursed the Swiss nation. So now Switzerland sported two wolf ears, as well as fangs, claws, and the like.

He tried to ask Austria if he knew where England was at, and the only answer was that he might be in Asia trying to pawn food from China of all people because of some gathering.

So now the blond gunman was lost in some Asian nation, since the curse also affected his sense of direction. He grumbled, grateful that his beret hid his wolf ears and that his tail was safely tucked in his puffed pants.

"Never again." He didn't even want to know why America and Russia were using his land's chocolate like that and swore to put "NO TRESPASSING" signs up the next chance he got.

It was just his luck that it started to rain in the middle of his wandering. Cursing, the blond tried to find shelter in the airport that was nearby when he spotted someone familiar.

Switzerland felt his breath catch when Japan appeared out of the building, in a cute red cat hoodie, sporting a basket. He gripped his chest as he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. The reclusive man had feelings for the other nation for a while, but was too afraid to confess to him. Instead, Switzerland decided to live in blissful ignorance and just remain friends.

'It wouldn't hurt to see where he was going though.' The blond followed the Japanese nation at a safe distance.

'Taiwan's house?' Switzerland growled, a throaty rumble from his mouth. He couldn't stand the woman who infringe on Japan's personal space. She didn't care for anyone else but herself and her own feelings in the Swiss nation's eyes. At least he kept his hands to himself.

Using his mercenary skills, Switzerland quickly went to the back of Taiwan's house and picked the door. Glancing around quickly, he ran up the stairs, avoiding traps along the way.

"Damn it." After the boulder almost hit him, he was up to his boiling point. Shooting and avoiding poisonous snakes, he kicked down the door with his boot and ducked as he nearly had his head chopped off by a giant axe.

"You stupid bitch!" Switzerland roared and pounced.

"Wait... what? Switzerland? I thought you were- EEEEK!" Taiwan tried to dodge, but she was tackled over the side of the bed by the angry blond.

After tussling a bit, Switzerland was on top of the other woman. Despite having her arms pinned over her head, there was nothing simulating about it. There was only pure rage in his emerald eyes.

Taiwan sweat-dropped under him. "Wow, Switzerland... What pretty green eyes you have."

"The better to keep you in my sights before I KILL YOU!" The blond startled to throttle her, ignoring how she was wheezing. In her weaken sicken state she fainted almost too easily.

"Tch." Letting the woman go, Switzerland got off of her and pulled the nation by the arms. After tying her up he ungraciously threw her in the closet.

"Taiwan, are you here?"

"Oh crap." That's right; Japan! He forgot all about him! Racing through the room, the blond opened the drawers and pulled out a random outfit.

* * *

><p>Japan sighed as he stepped over the pitfall.<p>

Taiwan's house was always laced with traps when she was ill, because of her rise in paranoia. The Japanese nation still hummed around his headphones; not really noticing how there was a lack of obstacles this time...

Reaching Taiwan's bedroom on the head of the stairs, he knocked on the door. "Taiwan, it's me, Japan."

"Come in!" A strained voice called out, and the nation sighed, opening the door. He turned down his mp3 but he still braced himself.

There she was, in the bed with the sheets up to her nose. "China brought you some hot and sour soup as well as a few other things. He wishes you well." Japan set the basket on the dress and stood near the bed.

"Taiwan are you alright? You are acting quite unusual." Japan didn't want to look a gift house in the mouth, but the Asian woman was normally groping and a lot more talkative, even when ill.

The figure jumped slightly. "Yes...Yes, I just have a sore throat, Japan." At this a string of coughs rang out.

"Hmmm...Taiwan... What strange ears you have."

Switzerland cursed to himself and tried to hid his wolf ears in the makeshift wig he found. Who would have thought that Taiwan was into cosplay of all things.

"The better to hear you with, my dear."

Japan shrugged, but there was something oddly familiar about this situation. "Taiwan, what beautiful eyes you have."

At this Switzerland flushed slightly all the way down to his toes. "The better to see you with, my dear Japan." His heart wondered was he referring to Taiwan but he squashed it.

"Hmmm... Taiwan... Do you need me to help you eat?" Japan went to sit down on the bed and touch the "girl's" forehead. At this the figure gasped and tried to hide further.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Taiwan! I was merely chec-" But Japan was cut off as the figure grabbed him and pulled him into the bed. Japan's eyes widen at the sight of Switzerland in Taiwan's clothes. "Your mouth, everything... it's different, Taiwan..."

"Of course; the better to kiss you with." At this the blond sealed his lips on the other nation. Japan was frozen as Switzerland moved into the kiss, pulling Japan's hoodie and headphones back as he ran his hand through his black hair.

Japan jumped as he felt a hand trace his back under his hood and he pulled back. Switzerland still had a grip on him so they were barely apart.

"Vash... san." Japan mumbled and tried again, looking away. "Switzerland-san. This is a surprise."

"Yes, I was following you, and I ended up here. I accidentally ran into Taiwan, and I didn't know what to do." The Swiss sighed and rested his head on the crook of Japan's neck. "I like you Kiku, I really... like you," the words were soft and sincere, and stirred something in the shy Japanese.

Japan sighed and looked into Switzerland's green eyes. "I...I don't know what to say. Maybe we should talk about this?"

But the blond couldn't stop touching the smaller nation, feeling smooth skin under the pullover. Japan grumbled as he felt lips nip along his neck.

"Vash-san... What are you doing?"

"I don't know... I just want you really badly." Japan felt himself being pushed back into the bed. Switzerland loomed over him in a minute, straddling his thighs. "I think Greece is on his way, too."

"Then shouldn't we discuss this then?" The Japanese nation gasped as he felt the other nation grind their hips together. The Swiss' voice was near his ear.

"No, let's discuss it later. I can't stand anyone else touching you or feeling on you anymore. I'm sorry, but I..." When Switzerland pulled his head back, his eyes were glowing yellow now. "I want to mark what is mine."

'Great.' Japan swallowed at the feral look the nation had. Switzerland leaned his lips down to the juncture of Japan's neck, sucking and licking the skin. He made a half whine as he pulled up the nation's pullover, trying to untie the hamaka knot.

"If you want you can shoot me later. This curse... whatever it is... is running on my inhibitions."

"Iie... Iie... It's fine." Japan felt like he would regret this later, but he decided to help his 'friend.' He tried to push Switzerland up, hearing him growl in his ear possessively, but gave him a kiss on the cheek. At this the blond pulled back to glance at him in shock.

Japan shrugged but reached down with his fingers to untie his belt. He wiggled out of his pants and was about to pull off his hood until Switzerland stopped him.

"No keep it on; you look cute in that." Japan bit his lip and blushed. "I... I enjoy your eccentric behaviors at times. Even the weird cross dressing." Switzerland couldn't help but blush himself, even in his half wild state.

Japan was going to untie his fudoshi as well until he felt hands on his hips. The other nation wasn't expected to be flipped over on his stomach.

Japan sputtered at the embarrassment of it all; getting to his hands and knees, until he felt hands grip his bare hind cheeks. Japan blushed to his ears as he felt a squeeze.

"You liked that?" Switzerland felt his heart swell at the small nod. Experimenting, he massaged and pressed into the muscles in each cheek.

Pulling the knotted strap out of the way, Switzerland pulled Japan's fleshy lower orbs apart and stretched his most intimate entrance open. His whole face was a wanton blush, his breath coming out in excited pants.

Japan wiggled his bottom, wondering what the other man was doing now. The Asian jumped and shivered as he felt a tongue worm into his ass. "Vash-san...ngh...what...? Don't lick there." No one has done this in decades.

Switzerland curled his tongue and pushed in further, going in and out. Japan's scent was stronger here, making his already bursting erection strain against his pants. Pulling his tongue out slowly and leaving a bridge of saliva, he started to rush his clothing off, pulling off the Taiwanese top and pants, tail wagging in impatience.

Japan tried to sit up on his knees but fell back down in surprised when he felt something poke against his ass and try to push past the small ring of muscle. "Be... more gentle... at least." The dark haired man whimpered out, biting his lip. The rush of adrenaline from having sex, along with the searing pain in his ass was starting to make him light headed and dizzy.

"Sorry..." Switzerland pushed in further slowly, going all the way to the hilt. He rested his head on top of Japan's own, trying to control himself. He gripped the sheets on the sides, tearing them with his nails.

Kiku wiggled his hips, which caused the man on top of him to move slightly. His anal walls still burned from the hot poker throbbing against them. He wheezed, feeling Switzerland pull all the way back before slamming back in, causing his hood to flop around and his knees to buckle.

"You...! Go... slower... ahhhh..." There! The blond nation hit that bundle of nerve that washed all over his body and made his cock come back to life against his fudanshi.

"Sorry... I haven't felt this turned on in a while." Switzerland kissed the top of Japan's head in apology. He used his fingers to rub against the nation's chest, tracing his contours, before reaching his destination. Switzerland hmmed in approval when he twisted and turned the smaller nation's nipples between his curious fingers.

Japan's walls still stung, but the pain was starting to ebb away in his mind over the pleasure washing over his body. He could dimly hear the music from his loud mp3 player along with the slapping of skin against skin.

Switzerland groaned, his wolf ears wiggling. "I can't hold on any longer." He nibbled along Japan's neck, one hand going down to massage and pull against the lump straining against the Japanese underwear.

Japan panted as he finally felt some of the pressure on his groin become relieved. He pushed against those fingers, precome dripping against the material. When Switzerland pulled his nipple in a certain way he arched up, clinching his walls. This seem to send the nation over the edge as he came inside of him.

The Japanese wiggled his toes as he felt some of the Swiss' come fill him up. He heard Switzerland grunt and pull out of him, giving him a feeling of coldness. The nation was turned on his back and he blinked owlishly as he tried to ignore the pressure of his throbbing cock.

Switzerland pouted annoyed. He didn't want to release that soon, but he couldn't take it anymore. It felt like he had a fever after Japan came in the room and only went down temporary now. "I'll do the rest." Switzerland closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead against Japan, kissing him gently on the lips.

The recently invaded Japanese was still in a daze but tried to kiss back, mouth nibbling against his now lover. His brain was still in a fog, and he tried to speak his mind. "I... It felt... it feels..." He watched lazily as Switzerland moved down and squeezed Japan's erection again.

Using his teeth, he pulled down the cloth underwear, causing the smaller nation to let out a hiss. The blond breathed puffs against the straining erection in his sights, the flaring head poking out from the skin. He gave a tentative lick, causing Japan to groan and thrust up slightly.

For some perverse reason Japan wanted to watch this, so he sat up on his elbows, cowl down to his shoulders, as Switzerland licked along his arousal. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair before patting the blond nation on top of his.

Getting the silent hint, the green eyed nation opened his mouth and swallowed most of the nation's member. "Hai... Kudasai... take more, Vash-kun~" The blond shivered at the dominate tone that the other nation had and felt his head being pushed down suddenly.

At that same moment, the broken door was slammed opened. Greece blinked at the sight before him. He had on traveling gear as well as a hunting gun on his back. He had to deal with politics at home, but was instructed to assist Japan back to Taiwan. The Greek took that as an opportunity for him and his friend to be together, but he never expected this.

"Oh...Heracles-kun." Japan gave an apathetic grin. "Sorry about this. Hng...I would say join us, but Vash-kun is really possessive today..." the Japanese licked his lips as he heard the nation gag slightly on his cock. "So... -mmmm!- it would be better if you leave now."

Greece nodded his head and walked back out and down the stairs in a daze. Switzerland tried to focus on his task, but the way Japan thrust his hips down his throat made it difficult.

The shorter nation knew he didn't have long; he was almost there before the gunman came in his ass. He let out a sigh as he spurted down the nation's throat, hearing him swallow.

Switzerland pulled back and coughed, trying not to choke as he felt the last spurts land on his face.. Japan gave a mock pout and shook his head. Leaning over and getting on his hands and knees, he crawled over, ignoring how the other's essence started to leak down his thighs.

"We are not done, Vash-kun." Switzerland blushed down the roots of his hair as he cleaned his face with the back of his hand. The two nations met eye to eye now. "Whatever you were cursed with seemed to affect me, as well."

The blond's ears wiggled along with his tail. He closed his eyes as the smaller pushed him back into the bed.

* * *

><p>"Aru, what happened? I heard that Greece was traumatized!"<p>

"I do not want to talk about it."

"Why not, Aru?"

"I... Yao, I just do not want to talk about it." Japan had his cell phone near his ear. He was under the sheets in Taiwan's bed along with Switzerland, who was fast asleep. The Japanese nation found the girl in the closet knocked out after they had two more rounds of sex. For some reason, the blond's wolf ears and tail vanished after the second time.

Part of him wondered if he should be graceful or frustrated at Russia. Japan decided to settle on the latter and hung up on his brother before joining his now Swiss lover.


End file.
